The present disclosure relates generally to inkjet ink compositions and methods of making the same.
Functionalized nanocrystals are often supplied in suspensions with, for example, toluene, chloroform, or water, which may not be readily compatible with commonly available thermal inkjet printing techniques. Such suspensions may be suitable for specialized printing devices, including a thermal inkjet pico-fluidic system, which are designed to substantially avoid material incompatibility and/or fluid and printhead architecture incompatibility. Such specialized printing devices may, in some instances, be undesirable for printing graphical indicia, textual indicia, or the like. Piezoelectric inkjet printing techniques may be suitable for printing the suspensions, however, the spitting that is generally needed to keep the nozzles primed may result in excessive waste.